


A LeeTay Valentines

by ShinyShimeRin



Category: Thai BL - Fandom
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyShimeRin/pseuds/ShinyShimeRin
Summary: A Lee x Tay Valentines AU
Relationships: Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 2





	A LeeTay Valentines

A LeeTay Valentines

Today was Valentine’s day and Tay was extremely nervous about it.

This particular Valentine’s was unlike all the other Valentine’s before. Because this time, he had made himself gather enough courage to get a gift and finally confess to his long-time crush who was none other than Lee Thanat.

It took a lot of thinking, but Tay decided that this crush has lasted long enough. And that it was finally time for him to confess to knowing once and for all whether he has a chance, or if he should start to move on. Keeping all his feelings inside wasn’t really doing him any good.

Every single day, Tay daydreams about finally getting to be with Lee. And he knows just how happy he’ll be if that dream would ever become a reality. But at the same time, he can also imagine just how much it would hurt if Lee were to reject him. Those thoughts are always keeping him up late at night.

Tay had fantasized about getting together with Lee lots of times. But he also can’t help but imagine Lee rejecting him. And if Tay was being honest, he often thinks more about Lee rejecting instead of saying yes to him.

Why?

Because it was more realistic.

After all, the only thing that Tay and Lee had in common was the fact that they were both in the same university. Other than that, nothing. They weren’t in the same faculty. They weren’t in the same year. And they weren’t in the same club. Not to mention the fact that they haven’t even talked to each other.

So of course the chances of Tay getting rejected were higher.

But still, even though he knows that he doesn’t have much of a chance, Tay can’t help but hope.

Every time that he sees Lee around their university, Tay starts to imagine being by his side as they walk. Or when every time that Lee performs along with his band, Tay can’t stop himself from imagining that one day, through some sort of miracle, Lee will sing a song for him.

That was how he actually met Lee.

He was hanging out with some friends at a university event. Part of the event was featuring some students performing some songs in front of all the students. That was when Tay saw Lee who also performed with his band. And as cheesy as it may sound, Tay felt like it was love at first sight.

And the fact that Lee was very talented at the guitar did not help!

So that was why 2 years later, Tay has finally decided to take the chance and finally confess his feelings.

He may not get to be with Lee, but at least no one can tell Tay that he didn’t try. And Tay can say that he has no regrets. And that was at least something Tay can hope to have.

So as class finally dismissed and Tay and his two other friends leave the classroom, he told them that he had to go somewhere and quickly ran off before they can even reply to him.

.

Tay was walking towards the Social Communications building where Lee was.

Tay’s heart was beating so fast that he feels as if he was going to have a heart attack. He was so nervous and anxious right now about finally getting to confess to his crush. It was one of those feelings that you’re dreading doing something, but at the same, you’re looking forward to it.

Maybe because confessing your feelings to someone can only have two outcomes. Either they say yes or they say no. Even if they say that it will be better to stay as friends, or they aren’t ready for relationships, it’s still a no. But at least there was always the possibility of the answer being a yes.

And even if the chances are small, even if it’s wishing for the moon, Tay still hopes that maybe, Lee would say yes.

Tay then finally arrived at the College of Social Communications.

His eyes then searched for Lee throughout the area. He already knows that Lee’s classes are over. And for how Tay knows this, he admits that he has done some stalking for Lee. Others may judge him for it, but it was a way for him to somehow feel at least some connection with Lee. Like knowing Lee’s schedule at least made Tay feel even just a tiny bit closer with him. And since there wasn’t any other way to get closer to Lee, Tay’s had to make do with that.

Tay then continued his search for them at the faculty cafeteria.

He then saw that there was a small crowd gathering around an area in the cafeteria. He checked it out to see what was going on.

And that was where he saw him.

Lee, with the rest of his band members, were having a mini-concert in the cafeteria.

People were forming a circle around them as they played a famous Thai love song to celebrate Valentine’s day. Still in their white uniforms, they were all positioned around a table. Guy was on the bass, TopTap was using his keyboard, Gunsmile and Sing were both singing, and of course, Lee was playing the guitar.

And Tay feels like he’s falling in love all over again.

There, was the love of his love doing what he loves the most. Playing the guitar.

Tay smiles as he looks at Lee being focused while strumming the guitar. He already knows how handsome Lee was. But Tay just thinks that every time that Lee is playing the guitar, he becomes even more handsome. And every time that Tay watches him perform, Tay thinks that he’s falling even harder.

That’s what he’s feeling right now.

.

The crowds were singing along to the song that they were playing, but all Tay can do was stare at the love of his life. As the rest of the band plays their instrument, sing with their voice, it was Lee who Tay was focused on.

Unlike the rest of his members, who were looking and laughing along with the students watching, Lee was looking only at his guitar instead of the audience as he focused only on playing it.

That was the thing about Lee. He doesn’t perform to please the audience; he performs because he loves doing it.

And Tay can’t help but find that little thing to be charming.

About half an hour later, The Grandsons has finally stopped their performance.

“That’s all, everyone!” Gunsmile said giving everyone a wave as he sat at the edge of the cafeteria table. “And happy valentine’s day!”

“If you want to see us again, then please follow our Instagram!” Sing said, sitting next to Gunsmile. “And if someone needs a date, I am available!”

After that, the crowd then started to become smaller. People who enjoyed the performance has started to go now that it has ended. But there were a few students who stayed. And it seems that all of their purposes is the same.

To give valentine’s day gifts to The Grandsons.

Of course, Tay already expected that he wouldn’t be the only one that would finally try their luck with giving their gifts to Lee.

Despite his interaction with the audience, Lee was still a popular guy throughout all of the school. Mainly because of how good-looking Lee was. Being the guitarist of a band just helped him become more known. So it can already be expected that Lee would receive lots of gifts on this special day.

That was one of the reasons why Tay even decided to confess on this day. So in case he does get rejected, no one was going to judge him if there were also numerous students who tried to confess as well. There was safety in numbers after all.

But of course, Lee wasn’t the only one that’s gonna get lots of valentine’s gift.

The other members were also very popular with the rest of the schools.

For every member, fans were all practically lined up towards who they were giving their gifts to. They were even putting heart stickers on the member that they liked most. And the members were all receiving them with a thank you, a smile, and some small talk. Except for Lee who only gives a small nod and a thank you to the ones giving him presents. He didn’t even bother to make small talk to them.

Though it doesn’t seem like anyone was minding. They were all jumping and giggling when Lee took their present from their hands. The people that liked Lee were all people that liked him because of his seemingly cold expression and aura.

Tay thinks that he should go ahead and also get in line to give his presents for Lee.

But Tay didn’t want to be mixed with the rest of their fans. He’s not just someone that hopes to give his gift and hopes that that’s the end of it.

After all, this was going to be his one chance to confess to the man of his dreams.

Tay doesn’t want it to be something ordinary as just giving it along with the gifts from his fans. Whether he’ll get a yes or a no, he at least wants to make it stand out.

So Tay decided to wait until all of the fans of the band have left them.

.

A few minutes later, there was now only just one more person that was giving their gift to Lee.

Tay was waiting on a table that was just close enough to hear the conversation going on between them. He was clutching his body bag that contained the box of chocolates with a letter meant just for Lee.

“P’Lee, I hope you like this present I got you,” A shy girl said with a shy smile as she gave a red heart-shaped box that was most probably filled with chocolates.

Lee nodded and said in a weak voice, “Thanks.”

The girl giggled as Lee’s hand accepted the box from her. “May I?” She then asked.

Lee just nodded in response.

The girl then put a red heart sticker on Lee’s uniform. Joining the already many numbers of heart stickers on his uniform. The girl then left with a final goodbye.

After that, there was no longer anyone left in the cafeteria whose purpose was to give gifts to The Grandsons. And it was now only filled by students whose actual purpose is to eat.

“Damn, you got a lot of gifts, Lee,” Sing said as he went to sat next to Lee.

“Yeah,” Lee replied.

“You could at least try to look thrilled to be getting so many presents,” said Guy who was already sitting next to Lee.

Lee just sighed to them.

“Awww.” Toptap went to stand next to them. “All these presents aren’t good enough for our great Lee.”

Lee glared at him.

“He wants an even better present.” Gunsmile then stood next to TopTap.

Lee then glared at him.

“Stop teasing the guy already,” Guy said, patting Lee’s shoulder with a laugh.

Lee let out another sigh.

He then stood up and grabbed his bag.

“Anyways,” said Lee. “I have to go.”

“Yeah, yeah, just go,” Sing said with a ‘shooing’ motion.

“Our boy is all grown up,” Gunsmile said while wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Tay doesn’t know what’s going on between them, but he does know that Lee was about to leave. And that it was the perfect opportunity to finally get close to Lee.

“What about all these presents?” TopTap asked.

“Guy will take them to our dorm.” Lee put on his backpack with only one strap on his shoulder. “Later.”

Lee then started to walk away.

Tay gulped and clutched his bag even harder.

“It’s now or never,” Tay said under his breath.

With his heart beating faster than ever, Tay took the box out of his bag and ran after him.

“Wait!” Tay practically shouted. He can suddenly feel the eyes of every single person in the cafeteria looking at him. But he doesn’t care. All he cared about right now was getting to Lee. Tay then reached Lee just as he was about to exit the cafeteria.

“Lee Thanat Lowkhunsombat,” Tay said.

Lee stopped walking and turned around to whom that voice belonged to.

As Lee faced him, Tay then bowed his head down and presented his box to Lee.

“I really really like you!” Tay’s voice was louder than he expected it to be. “Would you please go out with me?”

Tay kept his head down to hide the nervousness that he was feeling inside. And also because of just how shy he’s suddenly become.

But after a few seconds have passed after Tay spoke, Lee still hasn’t said a word.

Tay then decided to see why Lee kept quiet.

Tay slowly raised his head and looked at Lee. Who was looking at Tay with wide eyes.

“Uhm,” Tay said in a weak voice. “Did you hear me?”

But Lee only continued to stare at Tay with wide eyes. Not answering Tay’s questions at all.

Loud laughter suddenly erupted from behind Tay.

Tay looked back to see that The Grandsons were all suddenly laughing at them.

“OH, MY GOD!” Sing said as he holds his stomach from laughing.

The rest were also in the same situation. Even Guy who was trying to try not to laugh was obviously failing it.

Tay then felt a blush come to his cheeks. He was suddenly even more embarrassed. Because everyone in the cafeteria could tell that he was obviously the object of their laughter.

He looked back at Lee who was still staring at him with wide eyes.

Tay could then feel tears were forming in his eyes.

Tay knows that the chances of Lee saying yes were low. But this? Not even getting a reply to the person he just confessed to? And suddenly being laughed at for telling how you feel? Being rejected suddenly didn’t seem so bad. At least that he expected.

A full-on objection would’ve been better than the ignorance, stares, and laughter that Tay was receiving right now. But he couldn’t even get that now, could he?

With his hands shaking, Tay then quickly ran out of the cafeteria. Bumping into Lee as he went out.

He was trying so hard not to cry as he ran. He doesn’t want to show his vulnerability in front of all these people. Wanting to get away from this place. But his running was suddenly stopped when a hand grabbed his arm.

Tay stopped running and he saw Lee who was gasping for air.

Tay wanted to speak, but the embarrassment from earlier was still affecting him that he couldn’t find the courage to talk.

“Sorry about that,” said Lee, who was still panting.

“Uhm…” was the only thing Tay could say.

“I’m really sorry about friends laughing earlier,” Lee said.

So he was just sorry for his bandmates.

And here Tay was having other thoughts.

“It’s fine.” Tay looked down as he spoke. He doesn’t want to look at Lee because of how shy he was.

“No, it’s not fine.”

But Tay was still looking down.

Lee then sighed.

Tay could then hear Lee opening his bag and take something out.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say anything when you told me you like me.” Lee’s hand then went to Tay’s chin to make Tay face him.

And as Tay looked up, he was shocked to see Lee was smiling at him.

“I was just too shocked to reply.”

Tay couldn’t speak. No one’s ever seen Lee smile! He’s always putting a cold expression on his face that everyone was starting to think that Lee couldn’t smile at all.

But here he was right now, smiling as he looks at Tay in the face. Making Tay’s heart beat faster once more.

And Tay can’t help but admit that he feels like he’s fallen even deeper!

Lee’s smile was the most beautiful smile that Tay has ever seen.

“I hope I’m not too late,” Lee then said. His hand on Tay’s chin going to Tay’s cheek. Making a blush come Tay’s face.

“What?” Tay asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Lee just smiled and removed the hand that was on Tay’s cheek. Tay then noticed that Lee was holding something behind his back.

“Tay Tawan Vihokratana,” Lee said with a smile. “Will you please be my valentine?” Lee then took out what was behind him and Tay saw that it was a blue box.

A box that has his name on it:

Tay Tawan

Tay’s eyes immediately widened and his jaw dropped as he saw the box. He looked at Lee’s face who was smiling softly at him.

“I’m sorry I took too long to reply,” Lee said. “I wasn’t expecting you to confess before I do.”

“But,” Tay said. “You don’t even know me.”

As much as Tay wants to believe this, it all suddenly feels too good to be true. He needs to at least know whether Lee was being honest with him.

“That’s not true,” Lee replied. “I’ve always seen you watching our band perform.”

“Then how do you know my name?” Tay asked.

Even if Lee saw Tay, Tay wasn’t as popular as Lee for him to suddenly know who Tay was.

“I, uh,” Lee then chuckled. “I had my friends help me know who you are.”

Tay was then quiet for a few seconds. Staring at the man in front of him.

“But why?” Tay couldn’t help but ask.

Lee then smiled softly and went closer to Tay. “Because I wanted to know the name of the guy I had a crush on.”

And Tay was left speechless. He couldn’t speak a single word. All he could do was stare at Lee’s face.

Lee chuckled again.

He then looked at the box that was in Tay’s hand.

“Is that for me?” Lee asked.

“Uhm,” Tay gulped. “Yeah.”

He was still having trouble processing that the man of his dreams liked him back!

“Can I have it?” Lee asked as he tilts his head.

Tay could feel himself blush even more. He then nodded and gave Lee the box of chocolate.

“Thank you,” Lee said. “And here’s your valentine’s present.”

Tay then took the box from Lee. Their fingers brushing each other.

“Thanks.”

Tay couldn’t help but look down.

Even though Lee has said that he does like Tay back, he still can’t help but feel shy all over his body.

Tay then felt a hand touch his hand. He then looked back up at Lee who was still giving him that soft warm smile.

“What do you say we go for some coffee?” Lee asked.

Tay could feel the blush even more now. He could feel his heart skip a beat as Lee asks him. “Coffee would be nice,” Tay said in a small voice. But thankfully, Lee heard him.

“Okay, then.”

Lee then interlocked both their hands and lead Tay out of the university into a café.

There, Tay learned that Lee had already started to have a crush on Tay the first time that he saw him during the same performance that Tay first saw him. And that his bandmates were all very aware just how much Lee likes Tay. That was why they were laughing back at the cafeteria. Because they weren’t laughing at Tay's confession. They were laughing at the situation because of Tay’s confession. It turns out that Lee was also planning to make this Valentine’s day as a chance to confess to Tay as well. Hence the gift with Tay’s name on it. So The Grandsons were laughing because of that coincidence.

And there were more things that Tay learned about Lee that day. Too many to count.

But there is one big thing that Tay has learned very well.

To take every single chance that you’ve got.

Because if Tay or Lee didn’t take this Valentine’s as a chance to confess to the one they like, then they wouldn’t be in the café right now, laughing while eating the chocolate that each has given to the other while their hands are holding one another.

And Tay wants to say that today, is a Happy Valentine’s Day.


End file.
